


Howl

by Mischieftess



Series: Howl [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Explicit Consent, F/F, Once-a-month wolf-cock, Roleplay, This is pure filth folks, Waverly is the best girlfriend, Werewolf, werewolf!Nicole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischieftess/pseuds/Mischieftess
Summary: Nicole might go furry once a month, but that's not going to stop WayHaught from figuring out how to have a good time with all this new territory to cover.Chronology:In the moon's pale lightInto the WoodsHowlNew moon
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Howl [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685371
Comments: 70
Kudos: 452





	Howl

**Author's Note:**

> Fun, loving, weird smut from yours truly! Inspired by Scary Krystal's WereHaught series, especially the ones on her AfterDark patreon here: [ScaryKrystalAfterDark Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/scarykrystal/) Wooooof.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and please practice social distancing!

Waverly: 

Waverly runs through the dark woods, the moonlight barely illuminating her path. She's a mess, panting and sweating from her desperate flight, her hair sticking to her neck despite the hint of fall chill in the air. A red cloak flaps behind her, dragging at her shoulders as she sprints for safety.

A chilling sound, half-howled and half-sung, shatters the sound of Waverly's harsh breathing in the stillness of midnight. Waverly veers sharply away from it, abandoning the well-lit path directly under the full moon's illumination to cut through trees and brush despite the deep shadows underfoot.

Another howl, directly behind her this time, and close, close, too damn close, makes Waverly try to glance over her shoulder for the telltale glint of amber eyes, fatefully distracting herself for just a moment. She catches her foot on a fallen branch and stumbles, staggering for two huge steps to try to regain her balance.

Something huge, powerful, warm, and _furry_ catches her in midair, cushioning her head from hitting the ground as it brings her down in a patch of moonlight. Before she can think, Waverly is immobilized and helpless, pinned under hundreds of pounds of fur and muscle.

Glowing amber eyes meet Waverly's gaze as she struggles against the paws holding her wrists. Fangs shine in the light as the great maw opens.

"Gotcha, little rabbit," purrs the werewolf in her raspy, bestial voice, looking Waverly over. The shine in her eyes flickers as her gaze darts down to the cleavage exposed by Waverly's tumble, and the werewolf licks her chops with a long, flexible tongue.

She looks like she wants to eat Waverly alive, and Waverly?

Well, Waverly _wants her to_.

"Oh yeah, wolf? What's next?" The defiance in Waverly's tone is all show - she knows what's next, aches for it with every part of her being, has been aching for it since she wrapped the signal-red cloak around her shoulders and left her jeep parked in the lot, but this game is a huge part of the fun for both of them.

The rumble in Nicole's chest at her tone makes the hair stand up on the back of Waverly's neck and trickles down her spine, straight to where her arousal is already pooling into her panties.

"Next? Well." Nicole stoops to run her tongue up the side of Waverly's neck.

Waverly gasps and arches into the sensation as that elongated, hot tongue and those sharp, nipping teeth graze up and up to just under her chin. Then Nicole pauses, huffing short, snuffling breaths that stimulate every single, tiny baby hair on Waverly's cheek and neck.

Waverly shivers and lays still, neck submissively bared to Nicole's perusal as the wet trail on her skin cools in the fall air, as Nicole scents her and nuzzles her with that lethal set of fangs barely sheathed behind soft lips. It's dangerous and crazy and so, so delicious to be so utterly, helplessly turned on by the monster her girlfriend becomes once a month. But here Waverly is, rubbing her thighs together to emulate some kind of friction as even the thought of Nicole's next step in their game pulses an ache deep into her core.

Nicole nips at Waverly's ear, sparking another shiver. She growls, "Next, you tell me, 'Oh, Nicole, what big teeth you have,' and we'll follow the thread from there, mm?"

Waverly's breathless and wet from the very thought. The wolf always answers this question the same way, and Waverly loves that answer every. single. time. She loves it so hard that she can't walk straight for the entire next day.

"Oh, Nicole," Waverly stutters, letting her legs fall apart and feeling her skin tighten in anticipation, "What big teeth you have."

Nicole growls, familiar satisfaction coloring the blood-curdling sound, turning it into one of the sexiest things Waverly has ever heard. "The better to eat you with, my dear."

Waverly's shirt is open in moments, ripped down the middle by sharp claws and incredible strength as Nicole lets her beast follow her need. Waverly's skin is untouched, of course, laid back against her trusty red riding hood, and she unbuckles the cloak at her throat before she reaches up to touch the remnants of Nicole's uniform shirt.

"Don't need this, now do we?" Waverly teases, tugging at the torn cloth.

With a rumble and a fast twitch of movement, the rags go flying and Nicole's fur-covered torso is exposed to the faint light, robbed of its ruddy glory by the silver of the satellite that keeps it imprisoned to this very dimness. Waverly, however, gets to see it under electric lighting and she knows how shiny and gloriously auburn her girlfriend's fur is, cut by creamy white at neck and chest, darkening along her spine to her tail. Waverly buries her fingers in it, past the coarser guard hairs to the softness within, and scratches a groan out of Nicole's throat.

The growing bulge pressing into Waverly's stomach through Nicole's trousers, the thought of what it can do, steals her breath, but she knows it isn't time yet. Nicole is still herself, after all, despite the beast she's currently wearing. Waverly's angel blood sees to that self-control. But Nicole, perhaps remembering the first time, the time she wasn't in control, always insists on making sure Waverly is 300% ready before she truly lets go of her restraint enough to use that extra equipment. And, frankly, Waverly can't really find it within herself to complain about the wait, not when the rewards of capitulation are so great.

HOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOOOOOOO

Nicole:

The wolf's instincts are so strong that sometimes, Nicole doesn't even realize that she's doing a particular thing until Waverly points it out later. Every sense is heightened, every sight bright despite the paucity of the light. She starts at Waverly's clavicle and chases the scents of Waverly's emotions, huffing shallow breaths that stir and bring them up to her sensitive nose as the taste of sweat still lingers on her tongue. Her tail waves gently, somewhat unconsciously, protruding through the rent she’d torn in the seam of her trousers to release it.

Nicole’s wild side relishes the fact that her prey can't escape her, with her feeble human eyes and legs putting her at a disadvantage in Nicole’s territory, while the human side thrills at the fact that Waverly, her Waverly, doesn't _want_ to escape. Yes, the chase is exhilarating and fun for both of them, and yes Waverly likes to struggle a bit before she concedes, but in this form Nicole can smell her girlfriend's consent and arousal. It's as reassuring as it is sexy.

Nicole licks under, around, and slowly, slowly across one of Waverly's exposed breasts, keeping her eyes on Waverly's reactions. The fingers in Nicole's fur flex and tug as the nipple tightens under her tongue, and Nicole delicately, carefully takes the breast inside her widened, toothy jaws.

Waverly arches under her, a sound of arousal breaking into the night stillness. Nicole presses closer, lashing her tongue across the skin, using its enhanced strength and flexibility to trap and tease the nipple.

Waverly's eyes meet hers and Nicole growls around the plump flesh in her teeth, a feral sound that further spikes the scent of arousal from the woman trapped below her, between her paws.

They've talked about this, in the days after each full moon, talked about how the danger combined with the knowledge that Waverly can make Nicole stop at any time – something about her blood in Nicole's mouth at that first change had not only brought Nicole in control of the wolf, but also made it obedient to Waverly's words – turns Waverly on to the point of expectant agony.

Nicole releases this breast and, in defiance of the urgency pulsing dangerously in her core, moves to the next. Waverly's fingernails scratch along her neck and back, inciting pleasurable tingles that only add to the salty-sweet-soft-warm gestalt of this sensory feast.

"Fuck, Nicole, please," Waverly begs, and as always Nicole and her lupine instincts obey.

Nicole works her way down Waverly's stomach, nipping and sucking dark marks into the skin as she goes. Waverly's hands push her down, patience exhausted by the foreplay, and Nicole chuckles to herself in pride and excitement at the banquet to come. She’s experienced the deep rumble of her own voice many times now, but the gravely warp to her human voice still startles her sometimes nonetheless.

She slides her clawed, knobbly-knuckled fingers into the waistband of Waverly's yoga pants and looks up to watch Waverly's face as she rips them apart at the seams, tearing the tiny panties with them. It's always a treat to see Waverly's response to her strength and ferocity, and tonight is no different. 

Waverly's eyes are almost black with desire in the darkness, and her hands grip at the ground to steady herself as Nicole's shoulders bunch and flex to overcome the stretchy fabric's resistance. The little intake of breath, the way her stomach flexes, the surge of arousal in her scent, all of it give Nicole the satisfaction of knowing her violence is not only desired, but appreciated.

Then Nicole is kneeling on the leaf cover, looking down between Waverly's legs, and the utter strength of Waverly's scent, that meld of fresh sweat and spicy, glorious musk, fills her monstous mouth with saliva so fast that her salivary glands twinge. She swallows and bends helplessly toward Waverly's cunt, the trimmed hair not hiding the plump lips peeking out, the moon’s light illuminating the liquid glistening on their surface. As she goes, Waverly's hands find her again, cradling her jaw where the rim of fur is thickest on her face.

Nicole looks back up. Waverly's face is almost lost to her lust, Nicole knows that expression well, but a softness is spread over and under and through it, a tenderness that stops Nicole's breath in her chest.

"I love you," she says.

Nicole's heart swells, almost hurting from the love she feels. She swallows. "I love you too, baby." The animal rasp in her voice doesn't overcome the sincerity of her tone, her words.

Waverly grins at her and the softness blends back into raw need. "Now, make sure to eat all of your dinner, wolf!"

Nicole's laugh is still rumbling out of her chest when she throws Waverly's legs over her shoulders and buries her furry, fanged face into Waverly's cunt.

HOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOOOOOOO  
  
  


Waverly:

Yes, it's somewhat sad that in this condition Nicole's nails were far too sharp to trust anywhere near Waverly's more... delicate bits. And in this situation, having been used to claw the ground and trees while she hunted Waverly through the trees, they're far too dirty to even consider it.

But god, that _tongue_ more than makes up for the loss.

Waverly throws her head back onto the hood of her cloak, fingernails scratching through hair gone even softer with the Change to rub against the thickened, pointed ridges of Nicole's ears. The thick, downy tufts of fur on their tips tickle her palms, twitching under her touch as she presses Nicole even closer to where she needs her mouth most.

Nicole's happy thrumming is barely apparent to Waverly's senses as that thick, muscular tongue plunges deep, filling Waverly with pulsing, twisting, stroking friction. It's hot, wet, and filthy, a carnal offering that stokes her passion and love together, like building an eternal flame to praise a long-forgotten goddess of lust.

"Oh, yes!" Waverly cries to the moonlit sky, to the shadows cast by the solemn trees, and, above all, to the feral girlfriend licking her out with her inhuman, dextrous tongue.

Nicole's nose nudges against Waverly's clit, sending warm, clenching pleasure into Waverly's core. Waverly bucks into the sensation, locking her ankles in the middle of Nicole's back and trying to pull her closer. She feels the rising tension in her gut, the coiling of energy and pressure ready to burst out of her and into Nicole's mouth.

_How am I already so close?_

Nicole's happy growls, the filthy sounds of her tongue lapping into Waverly's deepest, most secret place, the feel of her alien yet utterly familiar body between Waverly's thighs, fur rubbing along Waverly's thighs and calves where the tights had been ripped partially away, the throb of her nipples where Nicole's saliva is slowly drying, and the persistent, pulsing friction of it all carries Waverly up, and up, and up.

Nicole's eyes are locked on her face, the shimmering glint like the gaze of a wolf lapping water, caught by the zoom lens of some distant naturalist – but right here, right now, the predator is using killing jaws and teeth and that powerful tongue to bring Waverly pleasure, instead. The implicit threat is only belied by Nicole's innate nature and, perhaps, by the sight of Nicole's tail enthusiastically stirring up a minor whirlwind in the leaves behind her. It’s fucking _adorable_ , and she’ll definitely tease Nicole about it later. But for now...

Waverly bucks into the deadly, gentle strength of Nicole's mouth and begs the sky to take pity on her and let her come into this dichotomous monster's sweet mouth. Her body answers with a roar in her ears and the delicious, sharp pressure of orgasm coiling deep inside her core.

HOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOOOOOOO

Nicole:

With a few sharp, sweet growls of Waverly's own, she tenses beneath Nicole’s mouth. Nicole feels the tightening clamp of her cunt around the full length of her tongue. She groans with the knowledge of what's happening, rolling the muscle slowly along the walls of Waverly's cunt, feeling as the solid, tight clench of it morphs into fast, hard squeezes accompanied by a sweet pulse of renewed wetness. Nicole laps it up, panting to get it all into her mouth, scraping the outer lips of Waverly's cunt with her cheeks and feeling it soaking into the fur of her face and neck.

Waverly's hands, so recently clenched in Nicole's hair, tap at her when she grazes Waverly's clit.

"Sensitive," Waverly hisses, and Nicole abates her attention to attend Waverly's inner thighs instead, cleaning up her mess with a happy series of little grunts and growls.

Yet throughout, Nicole is aching, throbbing in her pants, constrained and _wanting_.

This new addition, somehow weirder than Nicole becoming a freaking _werewolf_ from a rogue monster bite, had been the last of her worries the first time she changed – she'd been much more worried about the blood in her mouth and the girlfriend who was bleeding into their sheets at the homestead, as Nicole flattened herself against the wall farthest from their bed. She had been terrified and horror-struck, remembering the overwhelming hunger and rage and pain that had made her lash out at the closest creature, but that had all been replaced with her own will and emotions the moment her teeth had broken Waverly's skin. She'd been frozen between fleeing and helping Waverly staunch the bleeding, shocked at the new shape and vigor of her transformed body, until Wynonna had bashed through Waverly's door, seen Nicole, and raised her gun. 

At least she'd only shot Nicole a _little_.

Now, however, with Waverly's ever-patient help, Nicole saw this bizarre change to her physique in a positive light. After all, how many lesbians get the chance to watch their girlfriend suck their once-a-month wolf-cock before getting on all fours and asking for it with a wiggle and a smirk? How many are able to actually feel their own cock sink inside their very willing girlfriend?

Nicole shakes away the memories, literally, bringing herself back to the moment at hand with a doggy shake that splatters some of Waverly's own fluids across her body. Oops. Waverly doesn’t seem to notice, still rocking through aftershocks, her legs spread and the hair covering her mound dark and damp. Nicole licks lips still covered in Waverly’s deepest essence, cherishing the flavor.

Yet, Nicole _aches_. She looks at Waverly, still wearing tatters of her clothes, sprawled and melting into the cloak protecting her from the ground, and hungers for her, for this new and different angle to their lovemaking they’d discovered on their monthly, adventuresome trysts with the moon as matchmaker and middleman and sentry. 

Yet, even now, even knowing that Waverly _enjoys_ Nicole’s changes, some hesitation holds Nicole back, keeps her kneeling here without making a move toward her zipper despite the pull of her wolf's need.

Waverly sees her dilemma and fixes it. With a few decisive moves she yanks open the front of Nicole's trousers, freeing her cock to bob gently in the cool air. Nicole inhales at the sight, at Waverly propped up on one elbow to reach as she strokes Nicole's painfully-hard cock, tugging her gently closer.

"I want you," Waverly says, her expression as open and honest as ever, her pheromones riding calm and eager over the delicious scent of her sex still clinging to Nicole's face.

Nicole whines at the pull dragging through her core and obeys that need, shuffling closer, watching Waverly guide her to the soaked flesh between her legs. Nicole sets herself and pushes slowly, fractionally inside, groaning deep in her throat at the pleasurable relief of Waverly's cunt wrapping around her throbbing cock.

HOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOOOOOOO

Waverly:

Waverly will never get over how hot this is – all this woman, bulky with new muscle clad in soft, thick fur, groaning in baritone, animalistic pleasure as she sinks her thick cock into Waverly's pussy centimeter by aching centimeter. Waverly tilts her hips up to accommodate her wolf, letting her eyes unfocus and body tremble at the sheer stretch and liquid friction. The leaves under her cloak crackle with the added weight as Nicole settles inside her, hot and heavy against her thighs as they breathe together for a moment.

Then Nicole growls, finding Waverly's hands and pinning them to the forest floor once again. Waverly arches in eager anticipation, feeling the shift in Nicole's wolf in the very air around them as those killing teeth find the long-healed scars in her shoulder and dig in for a gentle bite.

This ritual bite, begun when Waverly insisted that Nicole stop apologizing for that initial, nonconsensual bloodletting, had become a constant every time they did this, every month's moon they spent exploring Nicole's new form and Waverly's trust. It might be meant to reassure Waverly that Nicole can stop her wolf's bloodlust, but Waverly knows that already. No, this is reassurance for Nicole, that it's safe to let go of the wolf when her cock is buried deep inside Waverly's cunt, and they both treasure the reminder of how far they've come, together, to this point. Then the bite is released, replaced by a wide swipe of Nicole's tongue.

"Mine," Nicole snarls, her voice going so gravely with her wolf that it vibrates in Waverly's chest, and begins to withdraw slow-slow-slow.

"Yours," Waverly breathes, agreeing with Nicole's possessive, protective urges, anticipation filling her chest with the next inhale. Then, her breath is stolen, crushed out of her lungs by the bliss of Nicole's first toe-curling thrust.

Nicole doesn't stop, doesn't speed up, just repeats this maddening, destabilizing, delicious pattern again. Her angle hits Waverly just right on the third stroke and they shiver together at Waverly's clenching response as Nicole lines herself up to hit it again, and again, and _again_.

"Fuck, that's good," Waverly grits out, her body going haywire with the repeated strikes to her g-spot coupled with the thrill of having her own personal monster pin her to the ground. She flexes her hands against Nicole's grip and feels an answering squeeze, looks up to see the twist to Nicole's features that denotes pleasure and eagerness and arousal.

Nicole growls something that sounds like agreement and picks up the pace. Waverly does her best to rock into every thrust, matching Nicole's rhythm and feeling the drag against her clit with every withdrawal.

Nicole's growls grow deeper, more bestial with every thrust. Waverly watches her face, the shadows cast by the moon cut through with the amber reflection through pupils blown wide with darkness and desire both. She sees, senses, feels the moment Nicole lets go of the humanity she has clung to so tightly and lets the beast take command.

Waverly flings back her chin, baring her neck at the first sign of Nicole's surrender of control, at the wolf shining unfiltered through her eyes. The pleased rumble at her submission runs through her veins like the fondest praise, tightens her nipples and pulls a whine out of her throat.

This is like nothing else Waverly has ever experienced, being fucked out in the open air like an animal, with Nicole's eager growls rumbling in her ears. They'd experimented before, at home or in the barn, chasing each other around to land in a bed or a stack of hay, but out here Waverly is in the wolf's territory, subject to these new rules in a way she never is while indoors. It's intoxicating, a venture as dangerous as it is fulfilling, and it drives her to pant out her own praise in soft, short sounds that crescendo with every breath. 

The wolf doesn't have any use for Waverly’s hands and releases them to get a better grip on the ground, No, instead, she bends close and grasps Waverly's vulnerable throat between her jaws, exerting just the barest pressure as she pounds inside her, thrusting deep.

The heat of it, the danger, the new, tortuous angle, it all hits Waverly like a sledgehammer to her libido. She's completely helpless, trapped under the monster bursting forth from her lover's body, her most vulnerable parts taken by powerful jaws and a thick cock powered by the creature's uncompromising need. She wants it, of course, and loves it all, but the shocking risk of it still sends an electric frisson of fear down her spine that only adds to her arousal. 

Waverly threads her freed fingers into the fur of Nicole's shoulders and whimpers her need, praising the choices and circumstance that brought them here with her voice, with her body rocking into the thrusts of her transformed girlfriend, with her very being. She’s close, she realizes, far closer than she knew, and as she pulls against Nicole’s coat and angles her hips up with the next thrust, she feels the rise of tension and pleasure begin to burn within her core.

With a lupine snarl that reverberates into Waverly's throat through those threatening fangs, Nicole pushes the thickened base of her cock against Waverly’s cunt. Waverly cries out in shock as the wolf growls and pushes, squeezing it inside with some effort and a twinge of pain, pain that quickly flushes into pleasure as it swells and locks inside. The jaws at her throat flex, squeezing her windpipe just an iota more, Nicole’s tongue laving the skin inside as the wolf ruts the new girth through Waverly’s cunt, unable to withdraw. This quirk of wolf biology, the knot locking them together, is the straw that breaks Waverly's ascent.

Waverly's vision blurs at the new pressure bashing into her g-spot with every attempted withdrawal, her body contracting around that one point of intense, glorious pressure as she feels the coiled power of her orgasm explode out through her cunt, wrenching a whine from her chest. She jerks helplessly at the pressure of the _knot_ in her cunt being forced against her front wall, pressing the entire length of Nicole’s cock inside and holding it trapped. Her eyelids flutter as she stares up into the moonlit sky, her entire core engulfed in a maelstrom of tight, sharp pleasure that radiates out to her fingertips and toes in tingling spasms.

The wolf’s huffed breaths morph into a deep, sharp groan and she ruts once, twice, again before warmth flows into Waverly’s pulsing, aching cunt. Then the pressure at Waverly’s neck releases and the warmth of Nicole’s furry body blankets her.

Unfortunately, so does the weight, all 200-some pounds of it. 

HOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOOOOOOO

Nicole: 

Nicole looks down, blearily, as Waverly slaps her back. “What?” she grumbles, disturbed from her sated lassitude. The pressure of her wolf’s need has receded, thrumming gently somewhere deep inside, and she feels fucking _wonderful_.

“Heavy,” Waverly squeaks, obviously struggling for breath. 

“Oh!” Nicole jerks away, then stops as they both yelp from the pull of her knot. She still forgot this strange quirk of werewolf (and normal _male_ wolf) biology from time to time, and it ached when she yanked too hard. “Shit, shit, sorry.” The fangs give her a bit of a lisp, but she ignores the speech impediment to glare down at the offending organ, what little of it she can see where their bodies meet.

Waverly starts laughing and Nicole looks up at her. “What?”

Waverly gestures at her own head. “Your ears, haha, you flattened them like an angry puppy!”

Nicole feels up around her head, her transformed fingers less sensitive than normal but still able to discern the palpable tilt to her ears. She pouts and feels them tilt still further. 

Waverly continues giggling at her, a fond smile on her face. Nicoe tries to hold onto her pique but can’t, dissolving into her own chuckles at Waverly’s obvious joy. The movement jogs the tie again and Nicole edges closer, trying to find a comfortable way to kneel before she gives up entirely.

“Here, hold onto me,” she says and leans forward, scooping her arms behind the cloak that’s still, somehow, protecting Waverly from the forest floor. Waverly’s hands latch behind her back as Nicole rolls them over in a spill of fall leaves, leaving her girlfriend straddling her wide, furry waist and lying across her broadened chest. She tugs the cloak completely over them and sighs, relaxing. Much better. 

“Ooh, you’re so warm,” Waverly hums, nestling her bare chest deeper into Nicoles fur. “I should make you my bonus blanket.” 

“I’m already your bonus blanket,” Nicole retorts, letting her head fall back against the leaf cover as she relaxes again. They have half an hour, give or take, before the knot goes down and they can comfortably separate. 

“Oh, wow, I’m a lucky woman.” Waverly’s voice is smug. “Though, there is a lot of shedding to deal with. The last time I vacuumed, there was a red dust bunny under the bed.”

Nicole turns up her nose. “Foul lies and insinuations.”

“Mmhmm.” 

Waverly’s fingers start combing through Nicole’s fur, petting up her neck. Nicole angles her head to give her more room to get behind her ear and Waverly obliges, scratching up behind it in just the perfect spot.

“Your fur is so short and soft back here, it’s like you’re a plushie,” she chuckles.

Nicole doesn’t respond, her eyes closing in bliss at the tingles prickling all over her skull, cascading down the back of her neck. Her leg twitches helplessly, rhythmically, rustling the leaves under her heel.

“Oh, my god,” Waverly murmurs, but Nicole is feeling far too blissful now to object to the mockery. 

Nicole groans and leans her head against Waverly’s hand, feeling the scratches speed up at her insistence. She lets her eyes crack open when the scratching hand moves to her chest.

Waverly is propped on one arm, her face cradled in her hand as a fond smile cracks her lips. She catches Nicole looking and the smile widens, picking up an extra softness that appears just for Nicole, Wynonna, and Calamity Jane. 

“Hey,” Waverly says, fingers smoothing the fur on Nicole’s shoulder, a spot they both know carries a silver streak that mars the auburn fur before it fades to a creamy white blaze across Nicole’s chest and neck. Wynonna’s shot had just missed Nicole, and if Waverly had reacted a second later Nicole might not be here now. 

“Hey,” Nicole hums, trying to soften the raspy rumble of her voice. Her wolf side, too, softens at the look in Waverly’s eyes, filling her with warm satisfaction.

Waverly darts forward and kisses Nicole, despite the fangs, despite the fur, despite the way it pulls at the tie. Nicole does her best to kiss back, knowing her transformed jaws aren’t the best at this sort of thing. It doesn’t matter, not to Waverly.

“I love you,” Waverly hums, settling back down to her petting. “This was fun.”

Nicole’s heart hurts with how much she loves this woman, this half-angel goddess of a woman. This woman who has adapted so much to Nicole’s new, weird state of being and made a dangerous, violent, _painful_ curse into a fun, sexy, monthly jaunt in the woods. Nicole will never know how Waverly does it all, remains positive through horror and pain and fear, but she’ll never stop treasuring her. And all she can do is make that clear in everything she does.

Nicole brings her arms up, lacing them across Waverly’s back to snug them close together, and bends to kiss her forehead. “Thank you, Waverly. I love you so, so much.”

  
Waverly smiles at her, sighs, and nestles back down, her hand still working to scratch under Nicole’s chin. Nicole sighs, arches back her neck, and hears the rustle of her tail in the leaves as it slowly, helplessly, _inevitably_ starts to wag.

**Author's Note:**

> Woof! Well, that was an unexpected jaunt for me, I had a blast writing it. If you liked it, leave a little love below. Every little bit helps! And as always, thank you for reading!
> 
> Come find me on Twitter! [@SmugMischief](https://twitter.com/SmugMischief)


End file.
